The Narcissist
by yaoi-fied
Summary: A companion piece to '10 Reasons' & '20 Ways'  How Draco got pregnant DMDM[main pairing] HPSS [COMPLETE]


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers, and none by me; don't sue! Anything relating to other authors is unintentional and not my fault.

A/N: Well, I hope you all like this. It's really not much more then smut. It does answer a few things from 10 Reasons and 20 Ways but… yea, total smut! Please review and tell me what you think!

Could be read alone, but it won't make much sense.

WARNING: Use of a 'toy'… use of potions and time-turners… if you think you may not want to read this, you may want to leave.

_Italics memory/pensive sequence_

**THE NARCISSIST**

Harry was sitting quietly in his and Severus' bedroom. Today was the day of Draco's funeral and the reading of his Will.

Fred had been given custody of Druella and Draco.

Severus, though they had not been on the best terms, had been given several properties for potion gardens and labs; along with a formal apology for the downfall of their friendship.

And Harry… Harry had been given a pensive.

Looking at the small, engraved bowl once more, Harry knew he had no other choice but to see what it was that Draco had given him. Leaning over the bowl, Harry felt himself being drawn in…

_Draco was laid out on the floor, twirling his wand between his fingers about his head. He sighed, sitting up and opening a letter that had been sitting on an end table._

" '_Dear Dragon, _

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there tonight but I'm worried for George and feel that I still need to protect him. I'll return as soon as I am able to._

_-Fred' "_

"_What a load of shit." Draco mumbled as he tossed the letter to the side. "How gross, Weasley Twincest."_

_Draco looked around the small flat, grinning a little at the dingy surroundings. "Fucking messing up, how the hell did I end up like this?"_

_A soft yawn brought Draco's attention to the small girl sitting in a chair beside him._

"_Yes, it is time for you to go to sleep isn't it? Come, on, Dru. Sleepy time." Draco said as he picked her up and took her into one of the side bedrooms. It wasn't really meant for her, but it was the room Draco had been using for the past few weeks and he felt better about her being in there then in the room adjoining Fred's._

"_You want me to read you a story, don't you? Yes, of course you do. Such a little Slytherin."_

_Draco sat down, leaning over the crib and he read softly, his deep voice lulling the girl off to dream land._

_dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm_

_Several hours later, Draco was board. Really, really board._

_Getting up to look around the flat, Draco wondered into Fred's room. He hadn't been in here since Fred said he was going to break off his relationship with his brother. Draco smirked sadly, he really didn't think Fred was ready to have a separate life from George._

_Walking from the room, Draco caught a glint of gold on the nightstand._

_He went back to the bed and sat down._

_A time turner…_

_What did Fred need with a time turner?_

_Draco laughed at bit as it clicked. _

_All the times that Fred had showed up late, been in the room suddenly…_

_Fred had been using the time turner to go between him and George._

_Feeling a bit betrayed, Draco snatched up the time turner, and stomped back into the living room._

"_Stupid ass."_

_Swinging the chain back and forth, Draco smiled. Since he had nothing else to do, why not have a little fun?_

_Writing a quick not to remind himself of the details, he sat back to read it._

" '_At 9 o'clock, I will have a guest, me. I will set the time turner at midnight…__That gives me three hours to play; two hours for the fun stuff and one hour to rest before I have to activate the time turner…' "_

_Smirking, Draco looked at the clock, 8:51. Not too long, but long enough to do a few spells and get cleaned up. Waving his wand, all of Draco's clothes disappeared and with only a few muttered words, he felt a cleaning spell tingle inside of him._

_With a shiver he looked back at the clock._

_8:59_

_Rolling his eyes, Draco sat up more and waited._

_Suddenly, a warm arm hugged him from behind._

_Draco looked up and into the silver eyes of himself. "It worked?"_

"_Yes, it did."_

"_So how do we do this? I didn't think that far ahead." Draco whispered as the other him kissed down his neck._

"_Well, you could call me Dray so it doesn't seem like you're talking to yourself."_

_Draco smirked. "But I am talking to myself."_

"_Just do it." Dray said as he captured Draco's lips, shutting him up._

_Draco pulled away panting. "Are we going to do this or not?" Getting up, Draco pulled Dray into George's room and laid on the bed, facing himself._

"_Sweet revenge." Dray muttered as he lowered himself on top of Draco, kissing his forehead and leaning up on his elbows._

"_Why not? I am a Malfoy after all. Did you think I would just give up what is rightfully mine?"_

"_Never."_

_With that, the two kissed again, harder this time as Dray moved his fingers to Draco's opening._

_Pushing in slowly, Dray smirked at the load moan Draco gave. He pushed in farther, adding another finger to the first and curved them, hitting Draco's prostate on the first try._

"_Oh! Do that again… Oh!" Draco moaned as he tossed his head back and shut his eyes. "Hmmn… uhhhm… right there… ahhh!"_

_Dray chuckled. "You act like you've never had sex before."_

"_You… ah… ahhh!"_

"_Heh, you're going to come too soon if you keep moving your hips like that."_

_Draco ignored him as he lifted his hips and slammed down on the fingers, driving them deeper into his gaping hole. "Oh… more… ah… more…"_

"_You're tempting me with that face. Do I need to tie you off?"_

"_N-no!" Draco begged. "More… bigger… ahhh! Now… please! Ahhh… hmmn!"_

_Dray removed his fingers, moaning as Draco tried to follow their movement. "Just a little longer, I'll take care of everything."_

"_Ahhh!" Draco screamed out in frustration as he felt Dray get off the bed and his arms get pulled above his head. "What are you doing?"_

"_Just adding to the game." Dray said as he took a piece of cloth from the nightstand and tied it around Draco's eyes. "This way, you feel more."_

_Draco moaned as he was flipped onto his stomach and his legs were pushed apart. He could feel Dray sitting between them as he shivered. Letting out a soft 'meowing' sound he started to rock his hips against the soft sheets to relieve the pressure building. He cried out as he was stopped._

"_Now, now, we can't have you doing that now can we?"_

_Draco bit his lip to keep back the sobs. He needed to come. He needed to do something! "Please… hurry!"_

_Dray closed his eyes to hold himself back from devouring the delectable man in front of him. "Keep that up and I don't think you'll be able to walk tomorrow."_

_Draco shivered at the thought. "Please, jus-! Ahhh!" He screamed as something bigger then a finger entered him. It was strange… it wasn't a cock… it was… "Oh!"_

_It was a broomstick handle?_

_Yes… it had to be._

_Draco fisted the sheets as it moved farther inside him. "Oh… oh… ahhh!" He moaned loudly as it started to move on it's own, he could feel Dray's hands moving along his back and chest._

_Dray pulled Draco on to his hands and knees, whispering in his ear. "Come on, Draco, move. Fuck yourself on the handle. Let me watch you."_

_Draco moaned as he shifted. It was almost out of him, he had to move back to get it deeper. He felt Dray get off the bed and move to the chair beside him, watching as Draco worked his own body to completion. "Oh… hmmn…" Draco pushed back harder, screaming as the handle was pushed deeper and deeper with each thrust. He could feel the broom lifting as he moved his hips more._

_It was moving with him now, rising him off the bed as he slipped farther down the handle and he thought the broom would go right though his as it bounced him along its slick handle. It seemed to go so deep inside him that it would never come out, it pushed deeper and deeper until he felt like he was going to pass out from the pain and the pleasure of it._

_Softly, as if from far away, he could hear Dray moaning, the slapping of flesh as he masturbated to Draco being violated by the broom._

_Suddenly the broom was gone and Draco was falling on the bed, weak from desire and the need to come. As if in an after-thought, he realized that a thin leather strap had been tied around his cock, from base to tip, keeping him from reaching his pleasure._

"_Look at you, you're already bleeding." Dray whispered as he parted Draco's buttocks and licked at the tender hole lapping up the blood like a dog. "Do you want to play some more?"_

_Draco moaned softly, nodding his head yes._

"_What was that? I need you to tell me."_

"_Yes…" Draco whimpered._

"_Louder. Scream for me."_

"_YES! Please, oh please! More!" Draco sobbed, rocking back to rub against Dray's hard cock, pushing until the tip slid inside._

"_You're a greedy little bugger." Dray moaned as he let Draco rock back on him._

_Draco's mouth slacked, falling open with a constant stream of moans and screams as he rode the hard flesh, raising up on his knees as Dray laid below him and gripped his hips._

"_Come on, fuck yourself on me. I want to watch my cock disappear inside your tight hole. That's it… ahh… lift up some more, take all of me. Look at you, you're eating me up."_

_Draco was breathing harshly, his mouth open and his hands out in front of him as he rode harder on the cock under him. Screaming, Draco moved faster, angling his hips so the cock would hit his prostate with every trust. It pulsed inside of him, burning and stretching him. Draco's already hard cock twitched as his hips shock from the sensations racing through his body._

_Suddenly, Dray sat up and turned Draco around so he was laying on his back._

"_N-no! So close!" Draco cried._

"_Shh. I'll make you so happy, you'll see." Dray muttered as he picked out a potion from the nightstand. It was a polyjuice. Smirking, Dray took off his necklace and opened it, pulling out a single hair. With one last meaningful look at Draco, he dropped the hair in and drank the potion._

"_Wha?… Huh?… Eh?" Draco gasped as he watched Dray turn into…_

"_Harry?" Draco let out a breathy moan, taking in the body in front of him with wide eyes._

"_You like?" Dray/Harry asked with a lopsided grin._

"_Oh gods yes!" Draco moaned as he pulled the potion-ed Harry into his arms and kissed him greedily. He opened his legs, welcoming the heat of his body, tossing his head back as he was filled deeply. "Ahhhh!"_

_Draco held onto 'Harry' as they rocked, crying out at each gentle thrust as he was finally free to indulge._

'_Harry' reached between them and untied Draco's cock, stroking it softly as he thrust faster._

"_Hmmn!" Draco bit his lip, drawing blood as he came, cum spreading between his and 'Harry's' stomach, creating a smooth friction as 'Harry' began to tremble._

'_Harry' leaned down and bit Draco's as he shot his cum deep into Draco. He shuddered and pulled back, looking into Draco's sleepy eyes. "Sleep."_

Harry pulled out of the pensive, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sniffing once, he turned back to the bowl and let himself be drawn in by another memory.

_Draco was standing, naked, in front of a full-length mirror, his hands running over his bulging stomach._

"_Contractions started a while ago. Heh, I just wanted to see you one last time, Harry."_

_Draco smiled sadly at his reflection. _

"_I know I won't… I'm dying." He whispered. "I'm dying inside; I don't see the point of fighting anymore… the Healer said I won't survive labor. I just…"_

_Draco smirked as he felt a tear fall from his eye._

"_I just wanted you to know I loved you…"_

Harry was crying as the memory ended. His shoulders shook as he thought back on what he just found out.

Vaguely, he felt someone hug him from behind and whisper comforting words in his ears. The deep voice calmed him as his tears slowed and he passed-out…

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long. Believe me; I wanted this up a week and a half ago. I just had a block and then I was having issues about school. I have 3 classes left and I'm working my ass off trying to graduate in time.

**Please tell me what you think!!!**


End file.
